Costumes, Compliments, and Openness
by wazlib88
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a very sleepy discussion about their costumes on Halloween morning. A lighthearted drabble filled with bickering and fluff.


A/N: Well, I really wanted to get this posted before NaNoWriMo starts at midnight, so I haven't edited this piece...but here is 1000 words of Ron/Hermione fluff for your Halloween!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

* * *

31 October 1999

"Hermione?" Ron groaned sleepily as he felt his girlfriend shift around next to him in bed. "Watimeisit?"

"A little after five," came her quiet response. "Go back to sleep."

"It's a Saturday," Ron protested, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could. "Why are you even up?"

"I'm trying to fall back asleep," Hermione muttered in reply.

Sighing as quietly as he could, Ron opened his eyes and rolled on his side to face her. "You alright?"

"Yes," Hermione replied shortly, snuggling closer to him and intertwining her bare legs with his.

"No nightmares?" Ron asked doubtfully as he wrapped an arm around her still slightly-too-thin figure.

"I don't know," Hermione replied honestly. "I just woke up in a bit of a cold sweat, is all."

"Well, go back to sleep," Ron yawned, slipping his hand underneath the baggy t-shirt she was wearing and rubbing her back. "I'm here if you need me."

"That you are," Hermione replied contentedly, leaning over and kissing him on the corner of the mouth.

"Mhm," Ron grunted. "Sleep. We're gonna be out late tonight."

"That's right; it's Halloween," Hermione said thoughtfully. "You remembered to get our costumes, didn't you?"

"They're at the Burrow," Ron replied, opening his eyes again. Clearly, she wasn't in any hurry to go back to sleep. "Is there any chance we can still get Harry to be the giant bear-thing?"

"It's called a wookie. Honestly, Ron; _you_'re the one that liked the film so much," Hermione tutted.

"Think I'll look sexy as Han-Ron?" he teased, shimmying around a bit in an attempt at being suggestive.

"It's completely possible I'll never want to touch you again," Hermione deadpanned with a yawn, but she moved a little closer into his side and draped one of her arms around his side.

"You know you liked it when we tried them on," Ron insisted.

"You looked very handsome. You always do," Hermione placated.

Ron felt the tips of his ears turn warm. "I think you're pretty," he offered lamely in response.

"Thank you," Hermione replied warmly.

"Beautiful, actually," Ron continued bashfully. "And you look very fit in your costume, too."

"I knew there was a reason you wanted to choose our outfits," Hermione yawned. "I suppose I ought to count my blessings you didn't suggest Leia's _other_ costume."

"Only 'cause I'm the only one who gets to see you like that," Ron explained. "Obviously."

"Of course, how silly of me," Hermione laughed.

"You could always buy the other outfit anyway," Ron pointed out, a blush coloring his cheeks. "Y'know, just for us."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him, a semi-incredulous expression upon her face. "You want me to dress up like Princess Leia from Star Wars?"

"I dunno!" he retorted defensively. "Maybe?"

Hermione snorted derisively. "And what, am I meant to call you 'Captain Han Solo' the entire time we're-"

"OI!" Ron interrupted. "Wasn't it _you_ that was lecturing me the other night about 'creating a sense of openness in the bedroom?'"

"That wasn't what I - RON!" Hermione sputtered. Ron tried not to chuckle as she became more and more flustered. "All I was saying was that-"

"We both get to have our weird kinks!" Ron pointed out.

"Fine. If you want me to act out a _Star Wars _fantasy, then so be it," Hermione huffed.

"It was just an idea," Ron sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Hermione replied, her face softening as she settled into his embrace again. "It's just…well, you've seen the film!"

"Yes, I have," Ron said slowly. "That's kind of the point, isn't it?"

"I don't exactly look like Princess Leia, do I?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Nah, you're better-looking," Ron said dismissively.

"By whose standards?" Hermione asked doubtfully, but she looked pleased nevertheless.

"Mine," Ron replied emphatically.

"All I'm saying is that I'd look ridiculous in that outfit," Hermione said.

"No you wouldn't," Ron protested. "But it's fine, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. Just don't expect me to put on that-"

"RON!"

"Well, if you can't say it now, maybe you shouldn't have suggested it!" Ron pointed out.

Hermione huffed. "Never mind."

"Look, you know I'm going to like anything we do together," Ron said reassuringly, resuming his backrub. "Just 'cause I think something you want to do is weird doesn't mean I wouldn't give it a try if you'd like it."

"That's not the point," Hermione fretted.

"Then what is the point?" Ron insisted.

"I don't know," Hermione replied wearily.

"Okay," Ron said doubtfully. "But listen, the openness thing - I mean, it sounded sort of strange the way you said it, but we can do that. I mean, we don't have to be embarrassed, yeah? Because I love you, and you love me back, so everything's gonna be okay with us."

Hermione sat up again, but this time, she leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth.

"What was that for?" Ron asked when she pulled away a second later.

"You can be very sweet sometimes," Hermione said contentedly as she snuggled back under the covers with him again.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anybody," Ron mumbled.

"I won't," Hermione promised. "I'd have to explain far more than anyone else ought to know for your comment to make sense, anyway."

"Tell me about it," Ron laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he spoke. They were quiet for a few moments then, and Ron thought Hermione might have drifted back to sleep. But then, she spoke again:

"We became friends on Halloween," she remarked quietly.

"We did," Ron replied, a grin breaking out on his face at the memory. "I slaughtered a troll for you."

Hermione snorted. "Slaughtered him, did you?"

"Completely. Poor bloke didn't know what hit him, but serves him right for messing with somebody I love," Ron said proudly.

"You rather hated me at the time," Hermione pointed out with a quiet chuckle.

"Nah, I didn't hate you," Ron protested. "I thought you were bloody annoying, yeah, but that much hasn't really changed, has it?"

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm in response. "I really do love you, you git," she yawned again.

"And I'm glad we didn't let that troll eat you for dinner," Ron replied promptly, squeezing her lightly in his embrace. "Can we sleep a bit longer now?"

"Mm. Yes please," Hermione said, nuzzling her face against his soft t-shirt. "Oh, and remind me to owl Harry in the morning, will you?"

"Okay, but why?" Ron asked curiously.

"I think you're on to something," Hermione said. "He really would make a wonderful Chewbacca."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if there are any glowing errors. I will likely come back and edit this tomorrow morning. Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
